El mejor regalo de navidad
by TrisChiba
Summary: Oneshot. Usagi y Mamoru son sumamente felices, pero para navidad Mamoru obtendra el mejor regalo de todos.


El mejor regalo de navidad

En una tarde fría de invierno se encontraba un joven a puesto a punto de cruzar la calle cuando la vio a través de los ventanales de la cafetería, era una rubia hermosa al parecer estaba sumida en sus pensamientos por que solo observaba la taza que tenia frente a ella. Cruzo la calle y entro a la cafetería saludo a su amigo y se acerco cuidadosamente a la rubia.

- Mi reino por tus pensamientos.- y beso a la rubia el la comisura de los labios

- Mamochan!! Usted señor Chiba ha llegado tarde por primera vez a una de nuestras citas.- dijo la rubia poniendo cara de enojo.

- Lo se y lo siento sra. Chiba.- y dio una suave y tierno beso e los labios de la rubia.- nos vamos

- Siiii!!!!!! .- fue lo único q contesto la rubia y se puso de pie inmediatamente, el pelinegro la siguió, se despidieron de su amigo, pago la cuenta y ambos salieron tomados de la mano del lugar.

Por donde lo vieran ellos eran la pareja perfecta ambos eran hermosos, ella era rubia no muy alta pero tenia un cuerpo perfecto y un cabello hermoso ya no lo tenia tan largo como años atrás pero se veía espectacular. Ese día llevaba un suéter de cuello de tortuga negro unos jeans unas botas altas y el cabello recogido en una coleta, el suéter al ser negro resaltaba aun más la blanca piel y los ojos azul claro de la chica. El por su parte no se quedaba atrás era alto piel blanca cuerpo atlético y unos ojos azul profundo en los que cualquiera se perdería. El llevaba un suéter gris y unos jeans pero se veía absolutamente guapo.

El a su corta edad ya era un afamado neurocirujano en Tokio (contaba con solo 27 años) y ella era la psicóloga mas hermosa de todo el país, llevaban ya dos años de casados y eran absolutamente felices pero había algo que les faltaba para que esa felicidad fuera absoluta pero eso pronto llegaría.

Caminaban rumbo a al carro al llegar a este Mamoru le abrió la puerta a Usagi y esta entro, el cerro la puerta y fue a ocupar el lugar del conductor. Ya en el carro

- Quieres ir al cine y luego a cenar princesa.

- Claro que si amor!!!

- Que película quieres ver amor?

- Mmm…. Esta me parece perfecta.- y escogió la de niños ( N/A saben q para diciembre siempre hay películas para niños)

- Quieres palomitas? Si, de caramelo por favor.

Llegaron a la sala y tomaron sus lugares, en esta ocasión Usagi había escogido el bote grande de palomitas.

- Amor segura de que te vas a comer todas estas palomitas?

- Si segura.- y le dio una linda sonrisa al pelinegro

- Ya te diste cuenta la sala esta llena de niños??

- Si, supongo que por que es una película para niños y la rubia se comenzó a reír.

Cuando comenzó la película Mamoru abrazo a Usagi y estas se acomodo entre sus brazos, la rubia se reía igual o mas q los niños, esto a Mamoru le causo una inmensa ternura el sentía que algo en ella había cambiado pero no sabia definir con exactitud el que, pero sus ojos tenían un brillo mas intenso. Después de la película fueron a cenar y de ahí a su casa ya que debían preparar todo para el día siguiente ya que la cena de navidad se iba a llevar a cabo en su departamento.

Llegaron al estacionamiento y Mamoru le abrió la puerta a Usagi esta inmediatamente se abalanzo sobre el y lo beso, el recibió el beso de muy buen gusto y toma a la rubia entre sus brazos y se dirigieron al elevador.

Gracias amor!! De verdad ya no aguantaba estas botas están bastante altas y caminamos mucho.- ya que habían recorrido el centro comercial de arriba abajo para comprar los regalos que les faltaban para navidad.

Mamoru abrió la puerta del departamento, este era bastante lujoso y muy amplio se dirigió inmediatamente a la habitación principal y deposito a la rubia suavemente en su cama y le quito las botas y se prepararon para dormir, ella como siempre se acomodo entre sus brazos y se durmió inmediatamente, Mamoru se quedo contemplándola hasta que el sueño lo venció.

A la mañana siguiente la rubia despertó temprano algo poco usual en ella, se dirigió hacia la sala donde estaba el árbol de navidad y vio una pequeña cajita y pensó en abrirla pero decidió esperar hasta que Mamoru estuviera ahí así q coloco su regalo y corrió hacia su habitación para despertar a su esposo.

- Vamos dormilón despierta hoy es un día para festejar.- beso sus labio y el pelinegro despertó.

- Que sucede bebe?.- dijo algo adormilado

- Hay que abrir los regalos, vamos.- y tomo su mano para levantarlo de la cama.

Llegaron al árbol y Mamoru le dio su regalo a la rubia y esta hizo lo mismo con el respectivo regalo para su esposo.

- Abre el tuyo amor y me dices que te parece.- dijo mamoru

Usagi lo abrió con algo de prisa como hacen los niños chiquitos y encontró un hermoso collar de plata con dije de una rosa, la rosa era de un diamante bastante raro ya que era de color rosado.

- Amor es precioso pero no debiste debió ser bastante costoso.

- No digas eso, te gusto?

- Es hermoso, gracias!!!! Lo voy a usar en la cena de esta noche, Mina se va a morir de envidia. Abre el tu regalo amor.

Mamoru prosiguió a abrir su regalo era una caja algo grande, cuando lo abrió descubrió algo que llamo su atención dentro había una chambrita de bebe una tarjeta y debajo un suéter mas grande supuso que este ultimo era para el.

Vio a Usagi con cara de sorpresa y esta solo dijo.- Abre la tarjeta amor.

Abrió la tarjeta y esta decía: Feliz navidad!!!!!! Te desean Usagi y tu futuro bebe. Había una foto del primer ultrasonido de Usagi.

Mamoru sonrió y corrió a abrazar a Usagi, la cargo y beso de la forma más dulce, al separarse lo único que pudo decir debido a la emoción fue: Gracias!!!! Se agacho y le dio un beso al vientre de su esposa.

- Cuantos meses tienes? Por que no me habías dicho nada? Es niño o niña? El pelinegro hizo muchas preguntas a la rubia casi sin respirar, esta solo sonrió y comenzó a contestar las preguntas.

Tengo 3 meses aproximadamente, no te había dicho nada por que hace poco me entere y quería que darte la sorpresa hoy y aun no se si será niño o niña. Amor sabes que soy algo despistada y que últimamente mi periodo no es de lo mas normal que digamos así que pensé que era un retraso como los otros, empecé a sospechar por que me daban nuases por la mañana así que fui con Ami y la semana pasada me dio los resultados pero decidí esperar y decirte hoy.

- Amor me has hecho el hombre mas feliz sobre la tierra, gracias!!!

Arreglaron la casa para que estuviera presentable para la noche, la cena corría por cuenta de Makoto quien por cierto era una afamada chef en Tokio, tenía su propio restaurante e incluso su programa de TV.

Todos se encontraban reunidos en el apartamento de Usagi y Mamoru. Los primero en llegar habían sido Rei y Jadeite que por cierto llevaban ya meses de casados, el era un excelente abogado y ella era compositora. En cuanto a Ami se encontraba saliendo con un compañero medico era bastante guapo y perfecto para ella o por lo menos así lo definían las chicas se llama Ziosite. Mina estaba saliendo con un amigo de Mamoru este también era medico solo q su especialidad era cardiología su nombre era Kunzite y ya estaban comprometidos llevaban saliendo poco mas de un año y Makoto salía con un productor de TV. llamado Nephrite que le presento Mina, lo conoció ya que el deseaba hacer un programa de cocina y Mina como siempre decidió hacerla de cupido. Hotaru y Setsuna se encontraban también presentes en la cena, Haruka y Michiru no pudieron asistir ya que esta ultima tenia que ofrecer un concierto en Viena esa noche.

La cena transcurrió de lo más animada, llevaron a cabo el intercambio y todos quedaron a gusto con sus regalos y efectivamente Mina se murió de envidia por el regalo que Usagi había recibido esa mañana. Dieron la noticia del embarazo de Usagi y todos estaban de lo mas felices por lo cual decidieron festejar un poco mas la fiesta termino aproximadamente a las 5 a.m. por lo cual Usagi y Mamoru fueron a su cama de inmediato ya que había sido un largo día.

Ya en su habitación, Usagi se había acomodado perfectamente en los brazos de su esposo pero este por alguna razón no podía dormir, aun estaba muy emocionado por la noticia.

-Amor.- Dijo el pelinegro

- Mmmmm…..-fue lo único que la rubia contesto

-Tenemos que preparar el otro cuarto para el bebe, aunque creo que seria mejor ir buscando una casa que tenga jardín y mas espacio para el bebe. Debemos comprar todos los muebles para su cuarto, su ropa, pensar en que escuela va a estudiar hay tantas cosas por hacer.- dijo Mamoru dando un suspiro

Usagi solo pudo sonreír a todo lo que había dicho su marido le daba tanto gusto verlo tan animado y preocupado a la ves

- Tranquilo amor no creo que sea necesario comprar una casa por lo menos en los próximos 2 años y en cuanto al cuarto del bebe tranquilo aun hay tiempo aun faltan 6 meses para que llegue.

- Lo se amor pero no quiero que el tiempo se nos venga encima.

Usagi sonrió y beso a su marido.

- No te preocupes amor mañana mismos comenzamos a arreglar todo, vamos a ver los muebles y todo lo que necesite el bebe, ahora a dormir que ya estoy muy cansada.

- Esta bien.- dijo el pelinegro en tono de resignación se agacho y deposito un beso en el vientre de su esposa y luego le dio uno a ella en los labios.

- Hasta mañana amor, que descanses.

- Hasta mañana bebe.- dijo la rubia ya adormilada.

Mamoru se quedo observando a la rubia y pensando lo felices que iban a ser cuando ese bebe llegara, ahora entendía el por que el de los cambios que había notado en su esposa sobre todo el aumento en el brillo de sus ojos, estaba muy emocionado pensando lo hermosa que se iba a ver Usagi al crecer su bebe dentro de ella, le emocionaba el hecho de que fuera niño por que así le podría enseñar a jugar fútbol y un sin fin de cosas mas, no es que no le emocionara que fuera niña sino todo lo contrario pensaba que si fuera niña seria tan hermosa como su mamá pero precisamente eso era algo que le preocupaba ya que tendría que espantar a todos los niños que anduvieran de tras de ella. De una cosa estaba seguro niño o niña le iba a dar todo el amor y el mejor hogar que un bebe pudiera tener. Y el continuo pensando en todos los planes que tenía ahora que su familia iba a tener un nuevo integrante hasta que el sueño lo venció.

N/A: Este es mi primer fic así que espero que sea de su agrado, por favor dejen reviews para saber que les pareció y saber que tan buena o mala escritora soy. En cuanto al embarazo de Usagi esta debe tener 3 meses aprox. para que Chibiusa nazca en junio. Me en canta Mamoru preocupado por su futuro bebe es un amor. Espero lo disfruten tanto como yo escribirlo y déjenme saber que opinan.

Les deseo felices fiestas y que se la pasen en compañía de los que mas quieren.


End file.
